Bird Business
by Defying.Expectations
Summary: After a Ravinia gathering, Nevva has a conversation with some of the elite children while a raven sits on her shoulder. Mostly silliness.


**A/N:** Written some odd years ago and only recently rediscovered on my hard drive.

**Warning:** extreme silliness ahead.

He sat docilely upon her hand, talons curled around her fingers in a secure but gentle grip. She looked over at him briefly, an elusive smile meandering onto her lips, before she strode calmly out towards the Ravinia headquarters.

A gathering had just been adjourned, but some of the elite were still present, lingering around as they lackadaisically gathered their family members and belongings. They were clearly waiting to try and get another glimpse of their leader, and as Nevva Winter proudly glided into view with the folds of her robes rustling softly against the floor, the lollygaggers were granted their wish. They smiled and nodded at her; she smiled and nodded at each in return as she continued her walk, before seating herself in an empty chair beside the flume.

The people eyed her with an eager wariness – were they allowed to approach? To talk on a personal level with their leader?

A small boy who had been holding onto his mother's legs came toddling forward, his eyes focused wide not on the leader, but on the bird perched upon her fingers. He moved closer until he was only perhaps a foot away from Nevva, his neck craned up to goggle at the raven.

"Do you like this bird?" Nevva asked kindly.

The boy nodded, his eyes not leaving the raven; the raven, in turn, stared back at him.

"Pwetty," said the boy.

"Would you like to pet him?"

The boy bit his lip, apprehensive.

"He won't hurt you," she soothed, and lowered her arm until the raven was on eye-level with the boy.

The raven had to admit that Nevva was quite good with young children. He'd never had the patience to deal with them. Elite or not, intelligent or not, they were still children, and they still had this ever-present naivety and wonder that truly became tiresome.

Bird and boy looked at each other for a long moment. Then the boy reached out a pudgy hand and brushed his feathers, drawing back quickly. When the raven didn't bite, he seemed to gain confidence, and stretched out an arm again, this time running his fingers down the coat of feathers more slowly.

He wasn't quite sure how to react to being petted – did common ravens like being petted? – so he merely continued to remain motionless and calm. The boy broke into a four-toothed grin.

Encouraged by the little boy, more children began to approach, wanting to see this raven at a closer view.

"Does she have a name?" a pig-tailed girl asked.

"This raven is a _he_," Nevva corrected, "and yes – his name is Jake."

"Is he your bird?" a red-haired boy wanted to know.

"Animals are not possessions," Nevva answered. "They are a part of nature, a part of Halla, just like all of us. We do not 'own' any of Halla – we_ are_ Halla, you see? And the same goes for Jake. He is our past, present, and future. He is another entity making up our whole."

"Well, how did he get here?" another child piped up. "Where did you find him?"

Nevva considered this for a moment before she replied quietly, "I didn't find him. He found me."

"How old is Jake?"

"Where does he live?"

"What does he eat?"

"Can I pet him too?

"How high can he fly?"

"If he ever lays an egg, can you give it to me? I always wanted a birdy."

The children's questions blended into each other, one after another. Amazingly, Nevva managed to answer them all, her manner unwaveringly benign and patient with each and every one of them.

"Why is that bird here, anyway?" one girl interrupted in haughty tones. She looked a little older than the other children, perhaps nine or ten. She took a few steps towards Nevva as she pushed a blonde lock behind her shoulder. "I thought only the _elite_ were allowed in here. Birds aren't elite. They're just stupid birds."

The other kids quieted down at her words, and looked towards their leader with wide eyes for her reaction.

The Ravinia leader, however, only stared at the bold girl, directly into her eyes; the girl stared back, clearly trying to show that she wouldn't be intimidated. They stared at one another until at last the girl flinched and swung her eyes down to her shoes.

"Just because a raven has never decided to degrade itself enough to speak to you, child, doesn't mean that it is not smart," Nevva finally said, her voice taking on a frosty quality that caused all the children gathered around her to shiver, even the brassy girl. "Ravens happen to be extremely intelligent. You're right, some birds are only 'stupid birds.' They, just like the humans of this world who are simply mediocre and unintelligent, shall be relocated in time to a new home where they will not disturb the rest of us.

"Ravinia is about Halla. Ravinia is about uniting with all that we were, all that we are – all that we will be. Animals, birds, fish, insects, unique species on other territories that you have never met – they are just as much a part of Halla as humans. Some of these species are not needed – they will be weeded out, of course. But there are some animals that are just as special as all of you, even if it is in a different way. Ravens happen to be one of these groups. That is why I had brought Jake here today – to give you a glimpse of the future. To show what we will one day be a part of."

She seemed to have shocked all the kids into silence – perhaps from the power of her words, perhaps from the intensity with which she spoke them, perhaps from the stoic expression her features had carried the entire time she spoke. Whatever the reason, all the surrounding children were now looking up at her with some strange combination of awe and fear. The brassy girl looked ashamed of herself, twiddling her fingers uncomfortably, her cheeks tinged pink.

Jake the raven gave Nevva an approving stare with his beady black eyes; her posture relaxed under his gaze, and she smiled down at the children.

"Now," she said in a gentle voice, as though continuing a perfectly mellow conversation that they'd all been having over tea, "I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid that I can't give you one of Jake's eggs." She was addressing the little girl who had asked earlier if she could have an egg if Jake ever laid any; the brassy girl had interrupted before Nevva'd had a chance to answer the small female. "You see, Jake is a boy, and boys don't lay eggs."

"Well, I think you should find Jake a girlfriend," the little girl said timidly. "And then you could give me the egg so I could have my own birdy. Please?" she added quickly.

Nevva fought back a smile. "Perhaps."

Jake ruffled his feathers indignantly.

_-Fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love.


End file.
